LSAT
The LSAT Light Machine Gun, of the LSAT (Lightweight Small Arms Technologies) program, is a developmental light machine gun. The LSAT LMG provides a major reduction in weight over older weapons such as the M249 SAW, as well as improvements in other areas, such as controllability and reliability. Battlefield Play4Free The LSAT is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free as a buyable LMG for the Medic class. Gallery Bfp4f LSAT.jpg|The LSAT in the Play4Free store. Battlefield 3 The LSAT is a weapon introduced in the Battlefield 3: Close Quarters expansion. It is unlocked upon completion of the Point Blank assignment. The LSAT has a fairly slow rate of fire of 650 RPM, along with an average damage rating of a standard 5.56 LMG, it is somewhat disadvantaged on raw power. The low recoil allows the user to engage more long range targets. The LSAT's stats are very similar to the Type 88 LMG, which is featured in the Physical Warfare Pack, but has a very fast reload—almost as fast as the PKP Pecheneg—very manageable recoil, and the best hipfire of all the beltfed light machineguns. Unlike many other belt-fed machine guns, the LSAT is very maneuverable in close quarters due to its lightweight making it suitable for indoor combat. Due to its light weight, players can switch to or from the LSAT faster than with other belt-fed light machine guns. It has a draw speed similar to the RPK-74M and M27 IAR. Its high accuracy while using a bipod also allows the player to fire at a target continuously and remain accurate. The weapon also has almost no recoil while using a bipod, making it extremely accurate for prolonged fire, and the clear iron sights allow for easy target acquisition. The Navy Blue Digital and Digital Woodland camouflages are available for the weapon to Premium members upon the completion of the LSAT Specialist assignment. Gallery LSAT First Person BF3.png|'LSAT'. LSAT Iron Sight BF3.png|Iron sights. LSAT FPV.jpg|LSAT First Person View LSAT IR.jpg|LSAT Iron Sight LSAT RtP.png|The player fires an LSAT equipped with a PK-A 3.4x optic. The LSAT can be seen ejecting a single, cylindrical, polymer case. Battlefield 3 LSAT HQ Render.png|High Quality Render of the LSAT Battlefield 4 The LSAT is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4 as the second weapon unlock for the Support class. The LSAT has a fire rate of 700 RPM, along with an average damage rating of a standard 5.56 LMG. It has the same ironsight as in Battlefield 3 which is moderately easy to use, but an optic still makes combat easier. It remains as a very easy to control LMG with excellent accuracy. However, it has a magazine capacity of 100, unlike the M249 and Type 88 LMG. It unlocks the US attachments, while the Russian and Chinese attachments must be unlocked through Battlepacks. Gallery BF4 LSAT model.png|'LSAT' BF4 LSAT-1.png|First person view BF4 LSAT-2.png|Iron sights BF4 LSAT-3.png|Reloading BF4 LSAT-4.png|Cocking Trivia *Though touted as firing caseless ammunition, the LSAT still ejects casings. This indicates that the weapon is not the caseless version, but rather another version of the LSAT that fires polymer-cased ammunition in order to save weight from brass casings. *There is a bug where the PSO-1 weapon attachment is already unlocked upon acquiring this weapon after completing its assignment in Battlefield 3. The Navy Blue Digital camo also is affected by a similar bug, as it is already unlocked when getting the LSAT for the first time. *In Battlefield 3, when zoomed in with a low-zoom optic (e.g. Holo or PKA) with the player's back to the sun, one can clearly see the ejected casings are actually shotgun shell models, reading "12 GAUGE" on the back. *In Battlefield 4, the ejecting casings are clearly bottle-necked brass rifle cartridge casings instead of polymer casings. *In Battlefield 4, any the models of any optics equipped on the LSAT appear to squished slightly; this is most noticable with the larger/bulkier optics. This does not affect other attachment slots. This is potenially a developer oversight or an unpatched bug. External links *LSAT on Wikipedia Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 3 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3: Close Quarters Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 4